


mmmm thorst

by sonicsasshole



Category: No Fandom, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Good times, M/M, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsasshole/pseuds/sonicsasshole
Summary: Tyler receives a treat after the big news was released.





	mmmm thorst

**Author's Note:**

> warning: created in January, not posted until now. old memes

Timothy could not contain his excitment. Today was the big day, he had been waiting fir this moment for as long as he could remember.

Timtoy had his ticket to his troye sivan concert ready in haand. He was getting ready to meet the love of his live.

He had loved troye for as long as he could remember. He was troyes fan from day one. He had been subscribed to his yiutube channel during his vlog days and never missed a video. But there was one thing about his videos that he hated.

Tyker oakley.

He fucking hated tyler oakley wiht a passion and was dilled withb envy every time he appaered in one of troye’s vdieis.

Timothy waited in line for the concert. He had a front row ticket and a backdatge pass. He was goind to meet troye, and he was sure of that.

Tim looked at the ticket in his hand. Then he looked at his hand. On his hand was his wrist. On his wrist was a scar.

**FLASHBACK**

** _Timothy woke up. He eagerly checked his phone for any new uploads by troye. Alas, troye had uploaded! Timothly almost happily clicked the video, until he saw the thumbnail._ **

** _On the thumbnail was tyler oakley and troyw sivN… kiSSING1_ **

** _The titile read: ITS OFFICIAL1!_ **

** _Tim could not believe his gay ass eyes. “How Could this be happening?” timathy queried. “I can't believe he could do this to me. He was supposed to wait until we met, until we knew each other and fell in love and fuckinf murdered tyler. But i guess i'll have to do that myself. With or without troye.”_ **

** _Timothey packed his bags. He knew tyler lived in LA. and he knew how to track him. He spotted him one time at vidcon and memorized his scent for future use. Now the time has come._ **

** _Timothy could not decide which weapon to put to use. He could use his glock, but he feltas isthat would have been too merciful of a death. Maybe his dagger. No, he didn't want to get blood on his new louis vetton slippers. Whatever. He’ll think of something when the time comes. _ **

** _Tyler had a distinct smell that timothy couldnot describe. Maybe a mix of ellen and buzzfeed’s offices. Oh shit, and a bit of hilary clinton? He could detect it anywhere._ **

** _Timothy followed the scent to an apartment complex in LA. he sniffed all the way to room 69, and used the miniature C-4 he kept in his Lisa Frank handback to obliterate the door._ **

** _“YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP TYLER. YOU COULD HAVE HAD A NICE LIFE. BUT YOUVE MADE BAD DECISIONS. YOU STOLE TROYE’S PUSSSY FROM GRASP. AND NOW YOU WILL PAY.”_ **

  
  


** _Tyler didnt know what to do causehe was a dumb bitch vlogger. Without his camera, he was defenseless._ **

** _“Whomst the fuck amy you be,dumb thotty?”tyler inquired._ **

** _“I AM TROYE’S RIGHTFUL LOVER, AND YOU ARE BUT A FRAUD IN OUR TIMELINE. NOW PERISH.”_ **

** _Timothy grabbed a fistful of tylers hair and slammed his face into the kitchen counter. He broke tyker’s noseand glasses, causing tiny shcards of glass to cut open tyler’s eyes. One of the shards conveniently landed on timothy’s wrist and cut that sbhit up._ **

** _“OwO”tyler responded._ **

** _Tiomothy body slammed tyler into the ground and broke his elbow. “I dont care” timothy thought._ **

** _Timothy glanced at the groceries sitting on thekitchen countertop. He grabbed the bag of avocados, emptied them, and covered tyler’s head awith the bag. He then began to suffocate him._ **

** _“UwU” tyler interjected._ **

** _After several llong minutes, tyler stopped struggling and fell limp to the ground._ **

** _“Perfect. Now troye and i can finally be together.”_ **

  
  


**PRESENT**

Timothy was aiting eagrly with thousands of other fans for troye to showup on stage. “I love yiou troye1” a fan shouted. “Youre on thin fucking ice pig headed bitch.” timothy thot. But then………………………………..

Troye appeared on stage ! timothey could not believe how close he was to troye, how only a barrier and 10 feet separated the two. 

“This show is dedicated to all the thotties and Corys out there tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1”troye exclaimed. 

Troye began a few songs. They were bops and timothy knew them wrod, for wrid, all of them. Butthen troye announced that he had a surprise.

“ladies , gentlemen, and clear gender, i am sorrowful to announcethat today, 5 years ago my previous lover had committed suicidebyshoving his face into a plastic bag previously filled with avocados. Well he was allergic to avocados and died. This is so sad. However, we shall move on from the sorrow, as i have found a new lover!”

“Wow, he already wants to announce our new relationshiop? Okay cool” tim thought.

“Would you all please give a round of applause to my new lover, BIllie Ray Cyrus!”

Billie appeared on stage and embraced troye, giving him a tender kiss to each eye socket.

‘“EXCUSE ME/! BITCH WAHT? WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS, WHOTHE HELL IS THIS YEEHAW?! THINKING HE CAN JUST TAKE MY MAN? I'VE HAD ENOUGH”

It was time. Timomthy pulled his shotty out of his hellokitty makeup bag and emptied 10 rounds into Billy’s defenseless body.

“Where the fuck did youget that?” the hoe next to timothy askwd.

“From ricky you dumb bitch.” timothy began firing rounds into the crowd.

** _ENOUGH TIMOTHY. THIS HAS TO STOP. _ ** an ethereal voice echoed from the ceilingof the concert.

“God? You exist?” Timothy questioned.

** _NO, YOU FOOLISH MORTAL. I AM NOT GOD. I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN GOD COULD EVER WISH TO BE. THE REASON YOU ARE ALL ALIVE WHILE IN PRESENCE IS BECAUSE I CHOOSE FOR YOU TO BE. NOW ALLOW ME TO REVEAL MY TRUE IDENTITY._ **

A shape ascended from the ceiling, hovering down while appaering to T-Pose.

It was  **shaggy** .

** _YOUR MADNESS HAS GONE ON FOR FAR TOO LONG, MORTAL. YOUR SICK OBSESSION HAD CAUSED THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS, AND IN TURN, I MUST DO THE SAME TO YOU._ **

Shaggy pointed his finger at timothy. Timothy had resigned his fate and was prepared to die. However, shaggy slowly shifted his finger until it pointed to Troye.

From Shaggy;s finger spilledout a mountain of flames, and when they grew to an amount that satisfied shaggy, he shot them at troye. 

“NO!” timothy was devasteased.

Troye was enveloped in the flames. He didn't scream. He just stood while his flesh dripped down his body, his bones turned to dust, and his ashes leftthe atmosphere.

** _I HOPE THAT HAS TAUGHT YOU A LESSON. _ ** Shaggy said, but was interrupted by his buzzing airpod.

“Hello? Shaggy honey, you're late for dinner! I made apple pie too,get home soon! :)” steve jobs said.

** _I WILL BE THERE SOON, DEAR. _ ** shaggy replied. He then vaporized into thin air.

And then timothy justfucking killed himself from the grief. 

**evermore.**


End file.
